


Choose your weapon

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shanks and Buggy get to choose their favorite weapon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Young apprentices Shanks and Buggy start their training.





	Choose your weapon

Shanks and Buggy are reading in their shared cabin when their Captain interrupts them. "Hey kids."

The older cabin boy is sat cross-legged on the upper bunk bed and lifts his head from his book to welcome the newcomer. "Hi Captain. What's going on ?"

Buggy, sprawled on the other bed, doesn't even spare a glance at Roger as he defensively says, "We didn't do anything wrong."

The Discovery's captain chuckles. "No, you didn't. Actually, we were thinking along with a few other mates that you were doing pretty well."

Buggy's eyes leave his book to widen at his Captain's sentence, and Shanks puffs out his chest a little. "Is that true ?", the redhead asks.

"It is. And we thought you might be just about old enough to start your training."

The redhead's mouth gapes a little before he exclaims next, "Yay ! Awesom-" In the movement, he hits his head on the wooden ceiling and rubs at the painful spot. "Ouch..."

His younger nakama buries his head back in his novel and grumbles, "Old enough, old enough, and what about me ?"

Roger lifts an eyebrow and continues, "As for you, young one" – Buggy cringes at the nickname – "some of us think it'd be unfair not to train you at the same time, considering you'd be a fairly good opponent for Shanks."

Buggy fists his hands at his sides and erupts. "Fairly good ? I'll show you fairly good ! I'm so flashy there's no way the redhaired bastard will beat me in a fight !"

Shanks laughs from over his blue-haired friend's head.

"Then it's settled", the Captain concludes. "You'll be starting your training this afternoon with Rayleigh and me."

 

* * *

 

Later on the same day, the two apprentices are standing on the deck in front of their Captain, his First Mate, and quite a crowd of curious nakama whispering among themselves.

Rayleigh speaks first. "So, I heard you kids were eager for your first training ?"

"Yeah !" The two boys answer in unison.

"First things first. What kind of weapon do you want to use ? Firearms are prohibited until you're a little older."

Buggy groans, "Unfair, I wanted to try the cannon."

Roger laughs, "Of course you would !" Clearing his throat, he explains further, "Now, we're here to train you in close combat, that's why firearms are out of range."

The blue haired cabin boy glares at his Captain defiantly. "But you've got a gun and I've seen you use it in close combat as well."

"Those aren't toys, kid. They're dangerous and deadly and you don't want to hurt one of your nakama by mistake. But they're handy tools and we'll teach you how to use them in time." The Captain winks.

Reassured, Buggy thinks for a short while and says, "Then knives. I already have one and know how to use it but I'd like more."

Shanks looks expectantly at his Captain when he speaks next, "I wanna be a swordsman."

Rayleigh glances at Roger, shakes his head, and motions for the kids to follow him. "Then come with me, we don't exactly have an armory but I'm sure you'll find something that suits you in the loot."

The two teenagers follow suit, already dreaming of their future blades. Upon exploring the lower decks where the stash is stored, they realize it's much better than expected, and a choice is quite difficult to make.

Shanks roams an array of katanas and swords of every kind before stopping in front of a short one. Well... Short for an adult but pretty nice for him. He grabs it, studies its shape, its weight and the way it swings in his hand.

Meanwhile, Buggy finds a small chest full of intricately carved knives, but dismisses it for a pair of knives he finds just under, that look pretty much like his, albeit a bit longer.

Rayleigh puts a hand over Shanks's shoulder. "This one is short but handy, not too heavy so your sash should be enough to hold it. Is that the one you want ?"

Shanks blinks starry eyes. "Can I ?"

"Of course. Good choice." Then the First Mate turns to the younger apprentice. "What about you, Buggy ? Found something to your tastes ?"

"Yeah, I think I have. Those two are really nice", Buggy shows them, "and they look like the one I have so they'll fit perfectly."

"Good. Shall we get upstairs then ? I'm sure everyone wants to see you in action..."

Back on the main deck, the two kids mentally prepare themselves for a fight when Roger interrupts them. "Oi, you're not going to fight each other right now. You'll start with fighting Rayleigh and me."

The redhead intervenes, "But we were going to show you what we're capable of !"

Buggy insists, "And I said I was going to beat him up !"

The Captain says, "That's what I'm afraid of. What if one of you gets hurt ?"

The two apprentices groan in annoyance, but withdraw their respective blades and come to place themselves in front of their designed instructors for the session.

Rayleigh starts explaining the way their training is going to work. "Kids, since you decided to be pirates you need to know how to fight. But swords and knives are as deadly as guns when they're used properly, so we don't want any of you getting hurt. In order for your training to be perfectly safe, first Roger and I will show you a few moves, and then you'll try them against us. How does that sound ?"

"Fine", Buggy says grumpily.

"Nice", Shanks answers enthusiastically at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

Direct thrusts, counter-strikes and parrying were all covered in an afternoon, the two boys eagerly learning and wanting to prove their worth. The crew was pretty impressed by the skills shown and some even encouraged them against their Captain and First Mate, earning potato duty when the training was over.

At dinner this night, they were so proud to finally have their own weapons and be allowed to train alongside the others, that the puree was tastier than ever for our two cabin boys...


End file.
